failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Communication Archives/Genus2
"Thanks, I haven't directly communicated with Daniel just yet. Yes, the Orkudusu us coming. Something I'm afraid was already set into motion before I even came back here. I was supposed to help out defend Earth, but my priorities became a little different when things just got a bit tight about Emily and the Jhuku. Honestly, at this point of time there no one else to help the human race against themselves other than their own. I just did my part of being the "messenger" to help out. Apparently, even before the I or Don was even born things has already been set into motion by two Afyg factions... Once of which you've already know, the Orkudusu, and the other is the Sejusu ("The reformed ones")... Unfortunately, the Orkudusu has gained higher dominance over Afyg near the end of the isolation years... Then, the Orkudusu was able to develop a prototype technology that sent them back in time, unfortunately due to the high energy burst this made it affected the planet Byruniuku which was in a quite close proximity to Afyg. I think I already told you guys that part. Anyways, the Sejusu has been working behind the scenes trying to establish a technological advantage for us "past humans" to help us defend against the Orkudusu. And thus, FAILTECH came into being. It wasn't mere coincidence or random event that FAILTECH was established, it was planned by the Sejusu all along. Don, Daniel, and I, apparently, are decendants of the Sejusu and in our DNA has been a programmed sequence of decisions that will lead to the eventual creation of FAILTECH. Then later on, in my DNA was a sequence of ideas and decisions that lead to the creation of the Whipher device. Then, the whipher device was used by the Sejusu to communicate with me to set the next step of plan into motion. Unfortunately, the Orkudusu was able to tamper with the Whispher device and was able to corrupt me when I initailly used it. The Sejusu helped me in isolating the corrupted part of me, but it still exist burried deep down in me. Long story short, the corrupted part of me emerged and caused me to violently assault Emily, which then eventualy lead "me" raping her. It was very sad of what happened. Emily was so upset. Again, with the help of the Sejusu we were able to isolate the corrupted part of me again. I tried to explain things to Emily and she wasn't very happy. Eventually, she believed me and loved me for who I am... And our daughter Scarlet has been a joy for even even if she was a result of something unfortunate. Ok, I guess I told enough for now. Let's focus on the task at hand. The Orkudusu is expected to arrive soon. As far as I can see, we can do some defence, but the DSN reports only one is heading our way. This might only be scout, so we have to stay alert. We should try to show that we don't have enough capabilities to defend to make them expect less about us. But, we still need to dispose of this scout. I'll try to see what I can do. And please, don't tell Daniel I am here. I'll personally show up to him when the right time comes. Also, don't make Emily know I'm here. She might be "bugged" at the moment and we need to make sure no important information leaks out." ~ Genus Orein (From http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=907674#907674) Category:Orkudusu Category:Sejusu Category:Afyg Category:Whispher Project Category:FAILTECH Category:Orkudusu Category:Sejusu Category:Afyg Category:Whispher Project Category:FAILTECH